


Series K

by Pink_Polenta



Series: QI daycare centre [3]
Category: QI - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kinky, Knits and Knots, QI, day-care centre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Polenta/pseuds/Pink_Polenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to QI day-care centre, where every day brings new adventures to mister Fry and the kids!</p><p>(Chapters are based on episodes of series K [no, way]. Stephen Fry is the adult who works at the daycarecentre and (most of) the contestants are the kids)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knits and Knots I

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are written by two people and neither are native English.

It was an early day at QI day-care centre and the kids were all waiting for mister Fry to come back, he said he had some interesting things to show everyone.  
As soon as Stephen returned he paired Sue with David and Alan with Ross and gave them each a piece of rope.

"Now kids put your hands trough the loops and tie yourselves together."

The children looked at each other, baffled by what Stephen just said. Stephen noticed this and helped the kids do what they're supposed to do.

"Now kids...try to free yourselves..."

Alan and Ross started twisting and turning themselves, hopping over and under each other. Ross climbed over Alan and then stood on the table and looked at the other side of the table thinking about what to do now.

"I think you two are officially married now!" Sue giggled, seeing as she and David were a lot more careful than Alan and Ross were.  
"I got it now! I just have to do a forwards flip..."   
"Don't do that Ross." Stephen almost yelled to prevent Ross from doing a summersault and die in the process.   
"Now look at Sue she might be up to something"

Sue smiled at the comment and then made a loop in the rope and freed herself from David.   
Stephen smiled. 

"Good job Sue, now can you free Alan and Ross"

Sue stepped in and tried to free them but unfortunately that didn't work. Alan and Ross just took off the loops from their hands to once again sit around Stephen who had a bottle.

"What's in that, mister Fry?"   
"Well, Alan, if you could do me a favour, I am going to make a cloud."   
"What do I do?"   
"Just pump that bicycle pump ten times for me."

Alan smiled and pumped the pump ten times. Having done that he looked at Stephen again. Stephen then smiled at the kids and pulled the nozzle of the pump out of the bottle and a cloud formed inside the bottle.

"Look at that, I made a cloud!"

The kids looked at the bottle all still in awe about what Stephen just did. Could mister Fry be a wizard?


	2. Kinky I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish tank time

Sandi was staring at the fish in the fish tank. Her face was pretty much touching the glass.

“What are you looking at?” Stephen asked her.

Sandi didn’t say anything, but pointed at two fish.

“Oh, the kissing fish. Quite interesting animals, aren’t they?”

Sandi nodded, her eyes not leaving the two fish.

“What do you think they are doing?”  
“Fighting.”  
“Indeed, they are. They may be called kissing fish, but they are fighting.”  
“Their lips look like the ends of balloons.”

Stephen laughed at this. Smiling he continued walking.


	3. Kinky II

Lunch time! All the children were gathered around eating bread and drinking apple juice. It was silent for a while, but it wouldn’t stay that way for long.

“What animal would be the best kisser?”

The other children giggled at the question Alan asked.

“A donkey?” Suggested Janet.  
“Why a donkey?”

Janet could only shrug at that.

“Maybe pigeons, they can do French kissing!”

Trust Sandi to add halfway factual information that will confuse and amuse the other kids.

“Or a Giraffe! They have super long tongues, if they French kiss you they will reach your stomach!”

All the other children made sounds of disgust at Johnny’s suggestion. After this the entirety of the lunch break was spent discussing which animal would be the best kisser. The conclusion they made in the end was that it would be a sheep. Why? No one remembers.


End file.
